Everyone Said They Weren't Meant To Be
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: Everyone said that these two weren't meant to be but, will they believe what everyone says or will they take a chance at the one true love of there life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The Meeting  
  
  
She had never had so much work in all of her life nor had she ever been bossed around by anyone telling her what to do, where to go, whom to talk to, and everything. Things changed since then. She had progressed higher in her status and everything seemed to be going great until, she had the guard shift. Normally, she was a high ranking officer but, tonight, she had disguised herself into a soldier. She picked the wrong night though. Nothing was going right and the base was being attacked by Oz soldiers. They wanted something but, she didn't know what. Quickly, she followed the other men and ran into a room.  
  
"Girl! I want you to go into cell 2 on block 5 and take the prisoner to his mobile suit that he was on. Make him leave so that Oz doesn't get him, got it?" asked the man in front of her.  
  
"Got it." She ran quickly down the halls that echoed each step that she made. Finally, she found the door and opened it. She came into the black room with a single light in the middle.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what the cat has drug in. What do you want girl?" asked the man in a sarcastic tone. He was leaning back on a chain with his feet on the table. All dressed in black, long chestnut brown hair in a braid, but, she couldn't make out his eyes. She ran over to him and pulled him out of the chair.  
  
"Whoa there. What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Just trust me," she said taking his hand and leading him down the halls. There was an explosion which made them both hit the floor. He was on top of her, protecting her, from the blast. She just looked up into his colbat blue eyes with a questionable look.  
  
"I won't let ladies get hurt," he smiled. Quickly, they both ran until they got to where the mobile suits where. Quickly, she took him to suit.  
  
"Leave quickly," she said.  
  
"You're letting me free? What's the catch?" he asked.  
  
"Just go!" He quickly climbed in and left. Suddenly, she was taken by the arms and turned around.  
  
"Take her for questioning," said one of the men. She kicked them to the ground and quickly left the buiding using the secret passages.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry so short but, I'll get more out when ever I do. Hopefully, soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Oz Takes Over  
  
  
  
She was drying her hair with a towel when there was a knock at the door. She tied her robe around herself and set her towel down. When she opened it, there where two soldiers standing there.  
  
"Lt. Makoto Kino, you are to come with us," said one of the men.  
  
"One moment," she said and quickly retreated into her bedroom. She quickly pulled on her uniform, and placed her hair back like she always did. She started the blew dryer, and quickly left out the window only to be caught by a man in the same uniform as the others.  
  
"You weren't trying to escape, right?" Asked the man.  
  
"I would never do such a thing," she smiled. He grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled her into a car where they left with the other soldiers. They walked around the base and it seemed to her that the soldiers where lost and couldn't find there where. Here, that left an advantage! (hehehehe)  
  
"Follow me and I'll show you where to go," she said with a smile. She lead them down corridors until they arrived at a door. She opened it wide enought for them and all of them went in, except, her. She closed the door behind them, locking them in a cell.  
  
"Idiots," she smiled. She heard a sound coming from down one of the halls. Quickly, she followed it, and came to an open door. There she saw, one of her fellow officers tied to a chair, getting the crap beat out of him.  
  
"Tell me where the Gundam Piolet is," he exclaimed. The man said nothing. Right when the man was going to hit him, she stepped in.  
  
"Let him go at once! He wasn't on the night shift last night, I was! If you're going to be hitting anyone, it better be me because you're not going to do anything to my fellow officers and recuits." Her emerald eyes were a blaze.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little hero that's trying to get into a higher rank? I think not," he spat walking over to her. She clunched her fist until it was white.  
  
"Makoto! Don't do it!" said the man. She couldn't hold it any longer. Then, she suddenly decked him. He picked himself up off the floor and wiped the blood off his jaw.  
  
"Release that man and restrain her!" He barked.  
  
"Makoto, don't do this," said the man.  
  
"Edward, I'll be fine. Don't worry. My mouth is sealed," she smiled.  
  
"Don't get hurt," said Edward.  
  
"I wish I could have said the same for you," said Makoto. She was suddenly pulled into the room as he was lead away by two men. She was quickly pushed into the chair and tied down.  
  
"I'm so sacred," she mocked.  
  
"Where is the Gundam Piolet?" he asked.  
  
"Manners my boy. You never introduced yourself."  
  
"Captain Tom Renals. Now, where is the piolet?"  
  
"Which one? I've got jet piolets, plane piolets, auto-piolets, mobile piolets, which?" He slapped her.  
  
"You know which one I'm talking about," he growled.  
  
"Which one are you talking about? There are five of them!" she almost yelled. He snapped his fingers and a file came to his hand. He opened it.  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
"You don't know my line of work. I don't keep track of the prisoners. I do paper work and sit on my butt in a cramped up office."  
  
"Then how come you said that you where here last night?"  
  
"That's none of your concern!" He slapped her again and lifted her face up to look at her.  
  
"What happened to the prisoner in cell 2 on block 5?" His face was straight and seemed to want to make her tell him. Everything that she did last night started eating away at her. She tore her eyes away from his trance.  
  
"I, I, I don't know---what you are talking about, sir."  
  
"Get me the needle," he ordered. Her eyes quickly looked up at his grinning face.  
  
"No. Don't give me a shot. Anything but a shot. Please," she begged and she followed the men with her eyes to her arms. He just laughed. Her eyes got bigger as they wiped the swab over her arm and then slowly bring the needle closer and closer to her arm. She turned her head and looked at him.  
  
"What's in the needle?"  
  
"Just a little something to do the trick," he smiled. She could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier but, she tried to keep them open. Finally, it hit her and her eyes closed to the darkness that awaited her.  
  
  
  
......what ever time it was......  
  
  
  
She found herself laying on a cold floor with her golden brown hair all around her. She pulled herself up. she placed her hand on the ground to feel something wet. She picked herself off the floor and walked out of the room. She never noticed what was on her hand and didn't even dare to look. She just ran threw the corridors trying to keep her balance from falling. She quickly found where the mobile suits where and quickly climbed into one leaving a trail behind her from hand prints. She started it, and then left quickly out to space and headed on a corse, for Earth. She wiped her hand over her face to fell some more of this liquid go onto her hand. She felt her mobile suit suddenly jerk as if it had hit into something. A screen came onto her screen as a Gundam Mobile Suit reveiled its self. It was the man from yesterday.  
  
"You have a wish with your maker," he grinned.  
  
"I know," she said. She moved her mobile suit around him and blasted off toward Earth.  
  
"Hey! You don't get away that easy!" he yelled at her as he blasted toward her direction. He suddenly hit her causing her hands to hit the screen making the liquid wipe off. She moved back into her seat and continued on.  
  
"Hey! Do you know what's all over your screen?" he asked.  
  
"Don't tell me. I don't want to know. I have a good feeling what it is----" she paused for a minute and placed her hand to her head.  
  
"Hey! Are you going to be okay? We've got to get you to the closest colony," he said at her.  
  
"I'm not going to a colony. I'm going to Earth." with that, she thurst the mobile suit toward earth's direction. He followed her and grabbed her mobile suit in time as they started going threw the Earth's Atmosphere.  
  
"Are you crazy or something?" he yelled at her waiting for a response.  
  
"Oz has taken over my coloney and I'm not going to let them get me. Earth is the only place that I know where to go," she spat. There was a sudden impact that them to jerk. She was flung out of her seat into the screen again. She just slowly slid off and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Earth is taken over as well! There are only two places that aren't and I'm going to get you there," he said and then they hit the ground. It was near a huge Mansion. He quickly climbed out of his Gundam and went over to hers where it finally opened. He climbed up and jumped in as she slowly stood to her feet. He slowly pulled her out where they landed on the ground. She fell to her hands and knees. Her hands felt sticky. The grains of sands stuck to her hands. When she looked down at the ground, she could see red dripping down. He quickly picked her up into his arms and started walking.  
  
"What did they do to you?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. This is all that I have." She pulled up her jacket sleeve to where her arm was showing. There, was a red rash with a dot in the middle.  
  
"Why did they do this?" he asked.  
  
"They wanted the Gundam Piolet. Duo Maxwell. His location was needed," Her hand came up to his cheek. "But, I let you go."  
  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you like it! This is as much as I've got so far. For those that are reading my other new story, I'm going to try to get a chapter of each done each day and post them for you! Hope this wasn't a really bad cliff hanger. Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Minako's Arivel  
  
  
  
She awoke to hear the voices of men talking down stairs.  
  
"Heero. She's in no danger here. No one is going to know that we're here. Why would she tell after all, we saved her life. The Oz soldiers would have left her there on the ground to let her bleed to death. They got what they needed out of her," said a soft male voice standing up for her.  
  
"Quatre, this is no time to have a soldier be here. It's too risky. All that we could know is that she could be working for Oz," his voice was quiet with a tone that he meant it.  
  
"Trowa, you always speak at the perfect times," said the voice that she knew well. She looked at her arm to see the rash gone. She slowly got up and made it to a mirror. Her nose had been broken, her mouth had been bleeding for she could still taste that unforgetable flavor. There was a cut on her cheek that must have been covered up with the bandage she saw before her. She looked like a total mess. Emerald eyes all shaky, golden brown hair a mess that was braided back out of her way. She was in different clothes. A long baggy black shirt that went to her knees making the cream color of her skin stand out more than usual. Her timple all of a sudden began to hurt.  
  
"I'm with Heero. We shouldn't take any chances even though she's a, weak woman," this voice sounded strong but, she didn't like the tone that he used on 'weak woman'. She slowly sat down and began to rub her temples hoping it would go away so she wouldn't distrube there conversation.  
  
"Wu-man, she's not weak. She held out longer than anyone that I know could have. With that much blood lost, and staying in control, that's amazing. But, you and Heero are out number three to two. She stays," he said in a "See, I'm always right!" tone or "You lost. Nananananana!" She let out a sigh and slowly leaned back where she rubbed her temples better, letting her arms relax along with her back that hurt from where she hit against the screen and seat.  
  
"I'm going to see if she's awake to get anymore questions in so we can kick some royal butt!" said Duo running up the stairs.  
  
"Duo, wait. Let me bring her some advil. She might need it." said the man known as Quatre. She heard the footsteps getting louder until they stopped in the room she was in.  
  
"So, how you feeling?" asked Duo.  
  
"I've had better days," she sighed. Duo sat right beside her and helped her to sit up as Quatre came in. He had short blonde hair, and green eyes. He gave her a warm smile and handed her the advil with a glass of water.  
  
"Thank-you," she smiled back. He nodded. She took it normally like she would and he took the glass for her.  
  
"What do you exactly remember from when you were taken by Oz?" asked Duo.  
  
"I wasn't taken. I took the place of a fellow officer because I knew he knew nothing about what they were asking him."  
  
"In more detail."  
  
"Is was a Captain of some sort. Asking questions that I didn't not answer or used an excuse not to answer. Finally, they gave the since I wouldn't say anything correct to their stardards. From there on, I don't remember anything else." said Makoto.  
  
"What were they after and why?" asked Duo.  
  
"They were after you and, I don't know why." said Makoto.  
  
"Well Quatre. Lets go kick some butt." grinned Duo. Makoto grabbed his wrist as he started to leave.  
  
"It's too dangerous. They've taken over everything, and even the city. They'll start to kill people like they did in the last coloney years ago. I'm afraid you're not powerful enough just yet." said Makoto.  
  
"She's right Duo. We have to fix our mobile suits and add the program that Heero has in his. Then we'll be able to start saving the colonies." said Quatre.  
  
"You can't save colonies once they are taken over with force. The only thing that you can do is hurt them."  
  
"How would you know?" asked Duo.  
  
"I've seen it over the years. Other colonies trying to save another colony only to end up having to destroy it with everyone they knew living inside." said Makoto.  
  
"You're seen whole colonies been destroyed?" asked Duo wide eyed.  
  
"Yes." They heard a crash that had seemed to have shaken the whole Mansion. Quickly, they went outside to see what it was. It was a mobile suit that looked just like Makoto's. It opened up slowly. Makoto made a move like she was going to go check it out but, Duo firmly grabbed her wrist.  
  
"It might be a trap." They saw a figure slowly climb out. A whoosh of long blonde hair and then she slowly slid down. She then feel to her hands and knees.  
  
"Minako-chan." gasped Makoto. She pulled her wrist away from Duo's grasp and sprinted toward her. Quatre and Duo shortly following. She fell (yes, literally fell) on the ground next to her and hugged her.  
  
"Minako-chan! I'm so glad you're alright." she hugged her friend.  
  
"Makoto. I don't know how you could survive all that jerking from coming threw the Earth's atmosphere. Sheesh. It nearly threw me into the screen."  
  
"Are you hurt?" asked Makoto. They finally looked up at each other.  
  
"No---MAKOTO! WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" exclaimed Minako all of a sudden.  
  
"I'm fine. Thesee guys saved me." said Makoto. Minako looked at the two guys standing there.  
  
"But they're Gundam Piolets." said Minako.  
  
"So?" asked Makoto.  
  
"They might kill you." Minako looked up to see Duo start laughing.  
  
"Did you hear that Quatre? She thinks we're going to kill them!" said Duo laughing.  
  
"Minako, can you stand? This sand is getting hot," said Makoto.  
  
"I think so." She started to stand up but then fell.  
  
"Nope." said Makoto. Quatre walked over and helped her up as Makoto quickly dashed back to the cool shade.  
  
"There are some disadvantages about living in the desert you know. You can't walk out in bare feet." said Duo with a grin. Minako was sat up on a couch with Makoto leaning her head up on the custion while sitting on the floor looking at her.  
  
"Makoto, why are you just staring at me?" asked Minako raising an eye brow.  
  
"I'm baffled. How did you ever find me?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Makoto, Makoto, Makoto. You know when I gave you that one pill that didn't take right? Well, that was a microchip which is implanted in your body so that I can find out where you are so I don't have to worry. I'm the only one that knows about it too, well, until now," sighed Minako.  
  
"You placed a microchip inside me just to know where I'm at?!----I feel so special." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Makoto, what happened to you? I want to know everything. I also want to know who did it so I can kill him." glared Minako grinding her teeth.  
  
"Oz took over to base. It's as simply as that. You know the technical things that went on with the camera's." said Makoto.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't find the tape and all the camera's where off line so, I tracked you, and left as quickly as I could." said Minako.  
  
"So what you're saying is something took everything so that no one could alarm anyone of what was about to happen to the colony?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Correct." said Minako with a nod.  
  
"That's just great." said Duo. Minako put a hand to Makoto's forehead.  
  
"You're cold and a bit pale. You should rest." said Minako.  
  
"I'm fine." smiled Makoto. Minako looked at Duo and did a motion with her hand for him to understand. Duo got up and streched. He then walked over to where they were.  
  
"She's right and you're going to bed." said Duo picking her up and carrying her without a choice. Minako could hear the fight.  
  
"I'm a grown woman and I should know what's best for me!"  
  
"Well, I'm a grown man I should know what's best for you too!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'm warning you!"  
  
"Yeah right." They hearrd a door shut and then Duo come back down.  
  
"A peice of cake." said Duo sitting down.  
  
  
....The Base....  
  
"Where would she go? She couldn't have woken up so soon." said a man.  
  
"I don't know but, I know who's going to find out! You better find her and bring her back here. She couldn't have went far!" said Tom. A man ran in quickly and saluted.  
  
"Sir. I've found a blood trail with finger prints."  
  
"Well man. Don't just stand there! Show me where it is!" He quickly lead him threw the trail until they got to the mobile suit room. They walked over to where the trail ended to find no mobile suit.  
  
"Well, it seems to me, that she's gone and she has no where to go." smiled Tom.  
  
"Sir, reports have it that also another woman has disappeared from the base. It was Lt. Minako Aino."  
  
"Well, well, well. There is one place that they could be heading for." said Tom. Another man came in.  
  
"Some of our soldiers earlier saw two mobile suits enter the Earth's atmosphere. One was ours and the other was a Gundam. A couple hours following it, there was another one that came and it was said to be ours. The only problem is that no one remembers what direction they were headed for or even if they crashed."  
  
"Alright. Tell all the men that know how to track well to get ready in an hour. We will be leaving for Earth."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's all that I have for now. Hope you like it! I'll get more out soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The Search Begins  
  
  
He walked down the long halls which were posted with soldiers that were getting ready. He knew that he was gong to find even if he had to die trying. He fround the office that he was looking for and then entered to see that man he wanted to see. Treize. The man turned to look at Tom and smiled faintly.  
  
"I see that you've completed your mission to take over the last coloney." He took a small drink.  
  
"Yes sir but, there has been a problem that has sent me here. It seems that two young officers have left the coloney for Earth. One was spotted going threw the Earth's atmosphere with a Gundam. Some how, these two are linked together with the Gundams. So where we find them, we find the Gundams."  
  
"When you find these two women. I want you to make sure they are alive and unharmed. It seems to me that you have a hard hand when it comes to questioning. how much blood is on them, will be doubled for you. Make sure to find them as soon as possible. Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir." he saluted and then left quickly down the halls. Treize took another drink as someone else came in.  
  
"Sir, you asked for me?" asked a female voice only known as Lady Une.  
  
"Lady Une, I want to know how long it takes Captain Tom to find these two. Also, have your own team set up. Full reports on my desk when finished."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll get started right away." she said and then left. He looked out the window at the horizon.  
  
'I want to meet these young women to see how they could escape from my coloney and get into this much trouble for us to be searching for them.' he thought.  
  
  
....The Mansion....  
  
  
  
"Makoto, you can wake up now. It's almost night time." said Minako standing there. She just pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"It's cold out there." she complained.  
  
"Well, I guess you don't want to get dressed in your clothes anyways since you like walking around in a shirt in front of five guys." sighed Minako. Makoto sat straight up.  
  
"I have clothes? Really?"  
  
"I have them all laid out for you too. I know you'll love them." smiled Minako. Makoto jumped up and huged her.  
  
"I always knew that I would get a sister!"  
  
"Alright already. Get dressed so we can help the guys with there Gundams." said Minako.  
  
"Why would they need our help?" asked Makoto. Minako just winked.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Minako left while Makoto got quickly dressed in black shirts and a light blue thin strapped shirt. She placed on her adidas shoes and left quickly out the door. She followed Minako threw the Mansion, down threw a door, down an elevator, then, finally, she was there. All five Gundams where there with people working on them.  
  
"You shouldn't be here. You two could get hurt." warned Quatre.  
  
"We've worked with mobile suits before." said Minako. Makoto gasped.  
  
"What?" asked Minako sharply.  
  
"Oh man. I forgot to get you know what out of my office. Now we're screwed." said Makoto. Minako giggled and handed her a black box.  
  
"I got it. I knew that you would forget it." said Minako.  
  
"Alright. That's wonderful." said Makoto.  
  
"What is it?" asked the man known as Heero. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Nothing special." said Minako.  
  
"I knew we were right." said the man know and Wufei. He had black hair back in a small pony tail, and black eyes.  
  
"It's not a tracking device is that's what you're worried about." said Makoto flatly.  
  
"We'll see." said Heero and then left with Wufei.  
  
"Well, you can look around but, don't get hurt." warned Quatre and then left. They walked in seperate directions.  
  
"Need any help?" asked Makoto standing in front of a black Gundam. (you know who!)  
  
"No babe. I'm fine." said Duo.  
  
"Have you started on the programing?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Nope." said Duo.  
  
"Perfect." she whispered and then climbed up the ladder and got in. She found the pluges she needed but, she needed something more. She poked her head out quickly.  
  
"Duo, I need a M52 connections cord. Size 2. Got any?"  
  
"I'll bring it right up." She hear his footsteps leave. She heard them come back and he climbed up to meet her. He handed it to her and she quickly hooked it up. On his screen opened up the main menu to the black box where she quickly found the program she needed and started to downloading process.  
  
"What's in that thing?" asked Duo.  
  
"Do you really what to know?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Yeah. Of course." said Duo. She minimized the downloading process and pulled up a picture that looked like a different type of Gundam.  
  
"You made a mobile suit?!"  
  
"I can keep it in my pocket too. It's hard trying to hide a Gundam this size you know." said Makoto. She closed and resumed to the downloading process.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. After the download is complete, your Gundam will automatically be repaired." smiled Makoto and then got out.  
  
"Where you going?" asked Duo poking his head out to look at her.  
  
"What? Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked.  
  
"Naw. That's alright. I'll be fine." said Duo. She then ran off in another directions. He followed her with his eyes and then sat down in his Gundam.  
  
"Man, I've gotta get her outta my head." He sighed and then closed his eyes.  
  
"You've got to get who out of your mind?" asked a female voice. He opened his eyes to see Minako standing there with a smile.  
  
"Um...uh...nobody..."  
  
"Alright. I've got a deal for you. I won't say anything to get if you...."  
  
  
  
....Coloney....  
  
  
  
"Any news?" asked Treize sitting in his chair looking out the window with the back of his chair to the person he was talking to.  
  
"We think that they're all at the Sank Kingdom. We're not sure yet. There is also somewhere else. We think they might be in a desert somewhere." said a man.  
  
"Check the desert first. Find anyone that you think may be suspicous, then bring them in. You can search the Sank Kingdom in a week." said Treize.  
  
"What's in a week?" asked the man.  
  
"A Christmas Ball. They'll be there. Don't fear." said Treize and then took a sip of wine.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry everyone but, I'm ready for Christmas already. Soon the snow is going to hit my house and I can't wait! Well, I'll get more out as soon as I can!~~~~baby_blu_eyes 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright. Before we begin. I'd like to say that Makoto and Minako can heal themselves in a week so, all of Makoto's wounds are gone with no scars, okay? They are Princesses but, don't know it and think that it's natural. Well, Enjoy Chapter 5!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
It's Begining To Look A Lot Like Christmas  
  
  
  
  
It had been a week since they've been there. Two days till the Christmas party. Everything was looking beautiful. A tree was up and decorated. The house was decorated. Everything seemed perectly in order except for one thing. Makoto and Minako. They held all nighters and went to sleep from 3-4 hours each day. It was on this day that Duo placed up the mistle-toe. After placing the last of it up. He sat down under it looking for a certain someone (hint hint) to pass by him. There he saw her. Slowly making her way to the stairs. She looked at him with weary eyes but, still smiled. She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I haven't seen you around lately," said Makoto looking up at him.  
  
"Neither have I," replied Duo. Minako walked up the stairs and stood by Makoto.  
  
"Yes?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Come. It's time," said Minako with a smile. Makoto slowly stood up. Minako looked up at where they were sitting and smiled a little. Makoto slowly followed Minako down stairs to a room where Quatre was.  
  
"What's this all about?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Mako-chan. We need to check up on your wounds," said Quatre. She nodded and sat down. Quatre slowly removed the bandages and had this shocked look on his face.  
  
"Quatre, is there something wrong?" asked Minako as he took off the last bandage.  
  
"Miss Minako. Please come and take a look." She walked over there and smiled.  
  
"Well Quatre. It looks like you've done a wonderful job! Man. That healed quickly. You've a life savior. I thought that there was going to be scarring too!" said Minako. She handed Makoto a mirror. She threw her arms around Quatre.  
  
"Thank-you so much! You're so wonderful!" said Makoto.  
  
"Your welcome," he said as questions went threw his head. They both walked out of the room and headed for the stairs, leaning on each other.  
  
"Minako-chan, I'm going to go to sleep."  
  
"Yeah," she yawned. "We both need it after all those late nighters." They seperated and went to there rooms where they quickly fell asleep.  
  
"Heero. You should hook up with her. This is your only chance to love someone that digs you so much. Just give it a try," said Duo.  
  
"Um," responded Heero.  
  
"Fine. Then, at least one dance at the ball tomorrow night. Just one and then I won't bug you anymore about it," pleaded Duo.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, this is the first time that I've ever seen Duo pleaded to Heero," said Wufei with a smirk.  
  
"Shove it Wu-man." Duo then walked away and out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute Maxwell," said Wufei walking after. He stopped and turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't think about falling for that burnett. All she's going to do is get us into trouble. Plus, after the ball, they're staying with Relena," warned Wufei.  
  
"What?! They can't stay with Relena. They'll miss Christmas for heaven sakes!" scowled Duo.  
  
"That's the way things are here." smiled Wufei and then walked away.  
  
'The problem is, I've already fallen. It's going to be hard for me to forget about that babe too,' grumbled Duo to himself and then walked away.... She changed after a long warm bath. It had been three hours since she had last fallen asleep. She just let her hair fall down plainly. She placed on some tight black pants, and a tight white thin strapped shirt. She placed on some black boots, and then walked out of her room and walked half way down the stairs. She sat down by Duo who looked glumy on the steps. She put an arm around his should gently.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing," he said flatly. She placed her fingers on his chain, and turn his head to look at her.  
  
"Alright mister. I know there's something wrong and I'm going to find out one way or another. So, are you doing to spill it or," she thought for a minute. "I'll have to ask, uh, Wufei." His eyes widened all of a sudden.  
  
"Everything's fine! I mean it! I was just thinking about something really deeply! I'm serious!" he said laughing. She raised her eye brow and then smiled.  
  
"Okay. Tell me when Minako comes, okay?" she asked leaning on him and closing her eyes.  
  
"Sure." She walked over and stood the top of the stairs. Her eyes filled with sadness as she looked upon the two. Wufei walked down the stairs slowly. He passed by without the slightest look. Duo felt her full body weight leaning against him.  
  
'Why did this have to happen? If only she wasn't going to Relena's then everything out be fine. We could be, together. I wish things didn't have to end like this,' he thought to himself with a sigh. He never notice Minako sitting there until she placed a hand on his.  
  
"Think I could talk to her for a moment alone?" asked Minako. Duo nodded.  
  
"Makoto? Wake-up. Minako's here," he whispered to her. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. He let go of her and then left down the stairs.  
  
"Makoto, we need to talk," sighed Minako.  
  
"Lets talk about this later. I really want to get to work on our you know what," smiled Makot standing up. Minako grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.  
  
"It can't wait Makoto. We have to talk now," sighed Minako. She smiled and looked at her.  
  
"What is it?" asked Makoto.  
  
"We're going to the Sank Kingdom where we will be much safer from being found and we won't get them into any trouble as well. It's for the best Makoto. You understand, right? I'm sorry Makoto," sighed Minako with a hand on her shoulder. Makoto slowly stood up and started to walked down the stairs.   
  
"I'm going to get some air. I'll be back later," said Makoto. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, she ran outside. She went over a hill of sand and slid down it till she got to the bottom. There she just sat there lost in her own thoughts.  
  
'Why is this hapening now? I found where I belonged and people that I could relate to, help. Help them defeat Oz. Soon, everything is going to be under control by Oz. I need to stay and help them. Help them defeat even if it means risking my own life to do so...' she thought to herself. A hand went on her shoulder. She looked up to look at Wufei standing there.  
  
"It's for the best," started Wufei.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You and Duo where never meant to be. Keep it that way. We don't need weak distractions around here. Heero agrees with me. We have things to do and you're placing us in danger," said Wufei and then walked away. She leaned her chin on her knees gently as her arms held them.  
  
'I've never considered ever being with Duo. Well, he is cute, sweet, nice, everything that I could ever want in a man... Am I really falling for him? Do I really have this thing for him?' she thought to herself. A hand went on her shoulder gently. She turned to see Minako.  
  
"Makoto. I'm sorry that I had to tell you this. I have to go too you know. Well, do you just want to finish the job tonight?" asked Minako.  
  
"Yeah. That would be perfect," smiled Makoto and then walked with Minako into the building.  
  
  
A/N: Well, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Can Love Be Denied?  
  
  
  
  
Snowflakes fell softly on the padded white earth. Making it have a touch of blue where ever you looked. Makoto silently looked out the window. Watching Minako throwing snowballs at Heero to whom was throwing them right back. Then she saw Quatre quickly run out there and try to stop it but, was sadly hit a couple times. So, he joined in for revenge of his own. Trowa also tried to stop but, later joined in. Wufei well, he just stood there with a smuge look on his face. She looked down at Duo who was just starring up at her. Once he knew that she was looking back on him, he winked and then went inside. She walked out of her room and down the christmas decorated stair way. It was different than she thought it would be. The Sank Kingdom was actually much more beautiful than she had inticipated. Duop stood down at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Are you coming outside or not babe?" She just shook her head no and walked past him. He just grabbed her wrist which made her turn around.  
  
"You have to have some fun. I won't let you not have any fun," he smiled.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine in here. Go ahead and go outside," she said and tried to pull her wrist away. A grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Alright. I'll go outside." He picked her up and lifted her over his shoulder.  
  
"Duo! Stop this at once! Don't do what I think you're going to do! Duo!" She felt the coldness quickly hit her all of a sudden as then everyone look up. Duo placed her down and turned her where he held her.  
  
"Free shot!" he yelled.  
  
"No! You guys! I know. Minako!" She was hit with mulitple snow balls. Duo let go and started to run for cover.  
  
"OH! Don't think you're going to get out of this so easy! Revenge is the best part!" declared Makoto as she started throwing snowballs at him. Quickly, she started to chased him around. Finally, she pegged him in the back of the head with a snowball.  
  
"I've been hit!" he said and then fell down on the ground. Makoto quickly pinned him.  
  
"Don't start that. I know you're going to do something."  
  
"The pain. Slowly. I'm going." he acted. She just took some snow with one hand and sprinkled it on his face. his eyes popped open all of a sudden making her fall backwards. She sat up and started laughing.  
  
"So, you think you've won?" She got this "uh oh" look on her face and scrambled to get up where she started running with him chasing her. She suddenly stopped which made Duo knock into her and they both hit the ground. They both looked up to see three other girls joined in. Wufei was in the snowball fight now. Makoto turned her head to Duo.  
  
"I think I know them," she said softly. They were so close. They could feel each other breathing. He started to move closer but, a snowball hit his head. He quickly looked up to see Wufei glaring.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako quickly went over to hug the girl with two buns on each side of her head and soft blue eyes.  
  
"Usa..." said Makoto softly. Duo helped her up and then she ran over where all the girls where.  
  
"Ami-chan! Rei-chan!" They all quickly hugged. Soon after wards, they all went inside to talk. Makoto went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for them all.  
  
"Minako-chan, why did you and Mako-chan never come to visit us? Did you forget that we were here?" asked Usagi with a questionable look.  
  
"Its different than that Usa. We just came here today," replied Minako.  
  
"Are you going to the ball?" asked a girl with long black hair and purple eyes.  
  
"I think so Rei-chan. I'm not sure."  
  
"Where's Mako-chan by the way?" asked a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes.  
  
"You're right Ami-chan. I haven't seen Mako since we've came in. Duo---"  
  
"Duo went to go and check-up on her in the kitchen," said Wufei and then started on his way there.  
  
  
  
.....THE KITCHEN.....  
  
  
  
Makoto placed all the cups on a silver tray and then turned her attention to the water that was starting to boil.  
  
'I'm not going to deny anything. I don't care what Wufei says. He doesn't know how it's like to be a man in love with such a beautiful, understanding women. I'm not going to let her slip out of my hands. Nobody is going to take her away from me and I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to her,' thought Duo leaning against the counter. He watched Makoto and she slowly opened the packets and then poured them in. She carefully stirred everything and added some milk in it to make it creamy. She slowly placed it in a teapot. She sat it down for a while to let it cool for a moment. Duo was pulled out by Wufei. Makoto looked to see the door swinging. She stopped it and peaked out it.  
  
"I told you to stay away from her Duo," said Wufei quietly.  
  
"I don't care what you say. I'm not going to stay away from her. I love her. You're too cold to know what that means. You'll have to kill me to make me," glared Duo. Makoto quickly backed away from the door and went over to the counter.  
  
'He loves me? I thought I was the only one to have feelings for him...Wufei has been planning this all along. He told me that we weren't meant to be---' Her thoughts where cut off by the shattering of cups on the floor. She looked up to see Duo getting back up. Him and Wufei were fighting, over her? Her fist suddenly tightened making her fingers turn white. She went over pushed Wufei up against the wall.  
  
"Look at the mees you've made?! Do you know who has to clean it? ME! Don't you ever step foot in my kitchen again or else you'll be a dead man walking and I mean! I'll kill you!" she said between her teeth. She pushed him out the door, not caring that his face hit the wood when she pushed him threw it.  
  
  
  
........................  
  
  
  
They saw Wufei walk past them wiping blood off his jaw and going outside.  
  
"I don't want to know what happened." Rei followed him and went outside.  
  
"Makoto should be here any time," said Minako with half a smile and worried look as she waited for her to appear.  
  
  
  
....................  
  
  
  
She went over to the sink and got a cloth damp. Duo just looked at her in amazement. She gently took his chin and wiped the blood away from his mouth. He placed his hand on hers gently. He felt her tense up so, he let go. He helped her clean up the mess. She brought the hot chocolate to them and then went upstairs leaving them all confused. Duo just sat down silently.  
  
"What happened?" asked Minako.  
  
"Nothing," he said flatly.  
  
"Duo, you better start speaking up and I mean right now!" said Minako glaring a him.  
  
"Wufei and I were fitting. The kitchen became a mess and Makoto threatened to kill Wufei if he ever went in the kitchen again," he sighed.  
  
"What were you fighting over?" asked Minako.  
  
"Nothing, okay? Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore," said Duo and then left.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You get two chapters! FF.NET was offline so, it gave me so much time to write! The next chapter is a surprise and it's my first time writting in that certain style. Hope you like it! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
My All  
  
  
  
She was on the plane. Oz had destroyed the ball. Taking them all away. Minako and Makoto surrendered themselves to make sure that the piolets would be safe. They would never forget what happened between them and the piolets.  
  
"Makoto, is there something wrong?" asked Minako.  
  
"Just thinking," she mumbled as she looked out the window. The plane was going to take off anytime. She looked to see him. Standing there. Looking at her. He suddenly disappeared when she saw some soldiers racing toward him.  
  
I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side  
  
She didn't notice Minako taken away. Her thoughts where on him.  
  
'Why didn't I tell him I loved him too? He thinks I hate him but, I don't. I need him. I want him. By my side, at all times,' she thought.  
  
"It looks like we meet again. Remember me?" he asked. She looked at him. Tom Renals. The man that caused her all this pain. She just turned her face away from him.  
  
"What? You don't want to talk to me?" he asked.  
  
"I'd give my all...." she whispered.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
  
I'd give my all  
To have just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life  
To feel your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all  
For your love tonight  
  
She just ignored him. The plane lifted off and then shortly landed. She was brought into a cell where she moved to a corner.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Duo thought about her smiles, the looks she gave him. The way her soft fingers always touched him. How she tired to always help him no matter what he said. He looked on his bed to find a black box. He opened the flap to find it an upgraded version on his other mobile suit. DeathSythe Hell Custom. Everything as better and he could operate it like he normally did.  
  
  
Baby, can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight  
  
  
"Hope you like this Duo. It took Minako and I long nights to complete this. The rest of your Gundam Pioltets have the same thing except, there mobile suit upgrade of course. You have this because I'm gone. I sacrificed myself to safe you as did Minako. We think of all of you as our brothers but, I think of you more than that Duo. I truely do care about you I want you to know that no matter where you go, or even if you try not to believe but, you have to believe it. You will always be the first one in my heart, forever." He saw her picture on the screen in front of him. The sweet words that she said, he couldn't stop looking into her eyes. He closed it and went outside quickly. He opened the mobile suit to full size and jumped in.  
  
"Duo, where you going?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I'm going to save them. I'm not going to forget them. If you're coming, come."   
  
"Heero is already on his way. If I were you, I'd go catch up to him," said Trowa. Duo nodded and then left.  
  
  
I'd give my all  
To have just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life  
To feel your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all  
For your love tonight  
  
She was suddenly pulled out of the cell and taken to Treize. He looked at her. She looked away. Out the window.  
  
"Where are they Makoto? I know you know where the Piolets are hiding," he said.  
  
"I can't go on, living in the memory of our song..." she whispered. Her eyes never leaving the window.  
  
"We'll make you talk," he said. She looked at him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
'You will always be the first one in my heart, forever...' He remember the sweet words she was saying. He had to save. He loved her. He could never deny it. He was wrong about her. She was just tense in the kitchen in that happened between him and Wufei. She tensed up when he touched her because she was anger but, trying not to look like it. He too the wrong way.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid. I should I have told her. I should have. Damn yourself!" he yelled aloud at himself. He could see the lights to the base coming up quickly. There was one place they would be but, they would have to fight to get there.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She stood up all of a sudden. She moved over to the window. She could see the explosions of mobile suits. See them burning. Killed. Out of the sky. She looked over at Trieze and smiled.  
  
"You wanted them. Here they are," she smirked. He walked over to look.  
  
"They're destroying everything! They're going to kill everyone! Everything that I've worked so hard on. Stay here!" he said and then ran out of the office. She smirked and quickly climbed out of the window.  
  
  
I'd give my all  
To have just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life  
To feel your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all  
For your love tonight  
Give my all for your love  
Tonight  
  
  
The mobile suits where destoryed. She ran toward his mobile suit. The whole base had been evacuated. She saw Minako and Heero over there, kissing. Duo jumped out and ran to her quickly. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her, holding her tightly. Never wanting to let go. He never wanted to let her go. She was his. His one true and only soulmate. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. He slowly came closer to her.  
  
"I'm never going to let you go, again," he whispered to her. They're eyes gently closed as he kissed her and she kissed him back. Feeling complete at last. With their one true soulmates.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi hi! Hope you like it! Well, My All was by Maria Carry and I love that song. This idea has been in my head for so long and I'm glad that I finally got it out! Well, how did you like it? R/R!~~~~baby_blu_eyes 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
The End of Our Journey   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been five long months since that one special night. Shared between the two. Now, they were engaged and soon to be married the next day. They waited a couple weeks while everything was prepared. It would be a wedding for five. Minako and Heero, Quatre and Usagi, Trowa and Ami, Wufei and Rei, and Duo and Makoto. It would be long yet a beautiful ceremony.   
  
"Do you think that what we're doing is right? You know, all of this. We could be taken away at any time, you could be called away, another mission could be in store, nothing would ever be the same--" His finger went over her lips gently.   
  
"Makoto, don't worry so much. Everything is going to be perfectly fine and I mean it. Nothing bad is going to happen. We have everything under control. It would be so wrong to crash a wedding and I don't think they would go that far," he said.   
  
"But Duo--"   
  
"Don't worry so much babe." He smiled at her. She poked his nose.   
  
"Okay Shinigami." The door opened all of a sudden.   
  
"Mako-chan! The groom can't see you before the wedding," said Usagi.   
  
"You're wrong. The groom can't see me in my wedding dress."   
  
"Makoto, we're going to pig out on food. Do you and Duo want to come?" asked Rei.   
  
"In a couple," answered Duo. They shut the door.   
  
"Why in a couple?" she asked dumfolded.   
  
"For this," he said gently kissing her. The door opened and they quickly broke.   
  
"Come on!" Minako grabbed Makoto quickly and pulled her out of the room.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
"I'm so nervous!"   
  
"We all are," said Rei. They finished the touch ups and got ready to go out.   
  
  
~~~~   
  
"You may kiss the brides."   
  
  
  
  
THE END, OR IS IT?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright, I know that it took me so long but, I'm sorry. Sorry it was so short as well! I'm not good at endings. Well, I have so more stories out so, feel free to read and review them too!~~~~baby_blu_eyes 


End file.
